spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Investigation
Investigation is the 3rd episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted. Plot The writers called the police to try to investigate on Stephen's disappearance, while in Bikini Bottom, the corrupted characters investigate on why they are what they are now. Will either of them solve the mystery? Transcript ( At Nick Studios, the police officers arrive) Officer 1: Hello, we're the police and we heard of a murder in this place, is it true? Tom Kenny: * Looks at the officers* Yes sir, there was an incident where someone killed Stephen Hiilenberg, and then somehow, that person transfer his body parts to the SpongeBob characters and it's just awful. Officer 1: Okay so where are all the body parts? inside a character? Carl Yanks: Yeah, from what we heard, each Spongebob character has one of Stephen's body parts. So hopefully ya'll will know who did it. Officer: 2: * Laughs* Hey Eric, you hear this? Is this what we are really investigating on? Officer 1: Yeah you're right Barney, this is a waste of time. Bill Fagerbakke: No we swear it's true. Don't leave! Officer 1: Investigation over! So let's go! * ( The officers then drive off) Carl: Ugh.... * Flips a table in anger* Stupid officers! What do they think we are? Idiots? Rodger Bumpass: Ikr? Like we're telling the truth, but they think that we're all crazy. Albert Harway: How about we investigate ourselves. Carl: You deserve a raise Albert! Tom: * Growls* I was gonna say that! Albert: Oh well * chuckles* Carl: Alright enough! Let's investigate! ( The writes then goes and investigate) Mr.Lawrence: Okay so we know that Stephen was killed and that his body parts are inside each character. So now we have to find the weapon. Clancy Brown: Like a knife? Carolyn Lawrence: Or a chainsaw? Carl: Hmmmm..... not so sure about a chainsaw, but a knife, yes! Albert: Yeah uh....... but I don't think we have knives. Tom: * Looks at Albert* Then how did Stephen die then hmmmmm? Albert: Uh.... by an accident. Rodger: Like..... Albert: Uh.... getting hit by a bus? Tom: See? He's hiding something! Tell us the truth now! Bill: Um... Tom, I don't think he did it. Remember? He was just writing during the incident. Albert: Yeah I was. Tom: Oh really? I know that you murdered him I just know it! And i'll prove it to all of you! You'll see! * Walks out the door* Carl: Welp ya'll, time to head home, have a nice day everyone! Albert: Thanks you too. ( Back at Bikini Bottom, the corrupted characters are walking around to investigate) Corrupted Spongebob: Hmmm.... got anything? Corrupted Mr.Krabs: All I got is a nice, shiny penny. Corrupted Squidward: And you think that a stupid penny is the reason why we're like this? Corrupted Mr.Krabs: Um... well... Corrupted Plankton: See? He only cares about money, not this stupid investigation! Corrupted Patrick: Ohhh I know! Corrupted Sandy: What is it Patrick? You got the answer? Corrupted Patrick: * Has hearts around him* Mermaids..... Corrupted Spongebob: Mermaids? Corrupted Squidward: * Faceplams and sighs* Moron... Corrupted Gary: * Meows* Corrupted Plankton: No Mermaids won't do things like this ya barnacle head! Corrupted Patrick: Oh...... because I thought mermaid magic would actually give us a makeover, to make us alot better. Corrupted Squidward: DO YOU THINK THAT HAVING HUMAN BODY PARTS ARE CONSIDERED A GOOD MAKEOVER YOU PINK IDIOT!?!?! Corrupted Sandy: Calm down Squidward! We ain't gonna solve this investigation if ya'll act like a bunch of cranky bullfrogs! Corrupted Spongebob: Sandy's right! We must work together and not fight. So let's all team up and do this together! All: TOGETHER!!!! The end. Trivia This first features both places. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts